Odin Borson (Earth-199999)
| Death = | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Thor (Film) In 965 A.D., Odin All-Father, king of Asgard, led his army to stop the Frost Giants of Jotunheim from invading Earth and using their Casket of Ancient Winters to throw the planet into a new ice age. Stopping the Jotun army in Tonsberg, Norway, the Asgardians drove them back to Jotunheim, where Odin defeated Laufey, the Frost Giant king - but lost an eye in the battle. In the aftermath, Odin found Laufey's abandoned infant son in atemple; hoping the child would one day unite the Asgardians and Jotuns, Odin adopted him and named him Loki, but kept his genealogy secret. Odin took the Jotun's Casket and formed a treaty with Laufey based on the condition that neither's subjects could enter the other's realms. Odin and his wife Frigga raised Loki as their own, alongside their firstborn son, Thor. Odin strived to teach the boys patience and wisdom as he prepared them to one day replace him as king. Yet Thor became boorish and prideful, while Loki grew devious and jealous. Centuries later, Odin decided to abdicate the throne and held a coronation ceremony to crown Thor as Asgard's new king. Odin stressed guarding the Nine Realms while preserving the peace, calling for Thor to cast aside selfish ambition and to pledge himself to the good of the realm, but Odin sensed an attempt by the Frost Giants to secretly steal back the Casket of Ancient Winters and stopped the ceremony. Odin quickly commanded the deadly Destroyer weapon to dispatch the thieves, but two Asgardian guards were killed. As Loki silently watched, Thor told Odin he wanted to make the Frost Giants pay for breaking the treaty, but Odin calmly reminded Thor the attackers had already paid with their lives. Angry at Odin's dismissal, Thor pointed out the Jotuns almost stole the Casket and implied the Frost Giants were taking advantage of Odin's age and weakness. He demanded that Odin allow him to march Asgard's army on Jotunheim and break the Frost Giants' spirits so they wouldn't attempt another uprising, but Odin pointed out Thor was thinking like a warrior and not a king: it would be foolish to punish an entire people for the actions of a few. Instead, Odin intended to find the breach in Asgard's defenses and to prevent further invasions. When Thor pressed the issue, Odin sternly told Thor it was not his decision and reminded him that Odin was still king. When Thor disobeyed his fathers orders and led a small group to confront the Frost Giants, Odin had to rescue them from the resultant battle. Odin tried to reason with Laufey and stave off further bloodshed, saying Thor's actions were those of a boy, but Laufey nonetheless declared war against Asgard. The Asgardians returned home, and Odin chastised Thor, who wanted to Jotuns to fear him as they once feared Odin. Declaring this motivation to not be of leadership but pride and vanity, Odin accused Thor of forgetting what he was taught. When Thor wouldn't back down, Odin angrily called Thor a vain, greedy, and cruel boy. Thor retaliated by labeling Odin an old man and a fool, and Odin agreed - he had been a fool to think Thor was ready to be king. At this, Loki tried to interrupt, but Odin only growled at him. Odin stated that Thor had disobeyed the express command of is king, and through arrogance and stupidity had exposed innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war. Declaring Thor unworthy of Asgard and his title, power, and family, Odin stripped Thor of his armor and his hammer Mjolnir, and exiled Thor to Earth. Enchanting Mjolnir to be unmovable by any who were unworthy, Odin tossed the hammer after Thor so it would be available when Thor learned humility. During Thor's exile, Loki confronted Odin over his suspicions of his true parentage. Odin revealed Loki's ancestry and explained he had hoped to use Loki to unite the two kingdoms, but with war declared, those plans were gone. Enraged, Loki demanded to know why Odin hadn't told him earlier; Odin replied that Loki was his son and he wanted to protect him from the pain of the truth. During Loki's resulting outburst, Odin was overwhelmed by the toll of recent events and collapsed into the rejuvenating, coma-like Odinsleep. Unprepared for it, Frigga remained unsure when, or if, Odin would awaken. With Odin indisposed, but still aware of everything transpiring around him, Loki was declared king; Frigga refused to leave her husband's side. Seeking to manipulate events to prove himself worthy of the throne to those that doubted him, Loki secretly led Laufey to the helpless Odin. Frigga defended Odin but was quickly swatted aside, Loki killed Laufey, planning to use the assassination attempt as an excuse to wipe out the Jotuns. however, Thor, re-empowered sine learning humility through difficult experiences on Earth, returned and revealed Loki's deception. Thor destroyed the Bifrost so Loki couldn't use it to commit genocide in Jotunheim; the bridge's destruction awakened Odin, who saved Thor and Loki from falling into the vast expanse of space off the Bifrost's shattered edge. Loki claimed he had acte din hopes that Odin would be proud of his accomplishments, but Odin rebuffed him; a dejected Loki subsequently allowed himself to fall into a looming space warp. Later, Thor old Odin he realized he still had a lot to learn, and hoped he would one day make his father proud. Odin, pleased with his son's newfound maturity, told Thor he would be a wise king. Avengers (Film) After the Bifrost bridge's destruction, Asgardians were limited in their efforts to keep peace in the Nine Realms, which fell into chaos. Odin ordered the Bifrost repaired but after a year, the complicated mechanism still was not completed. When Frigga discovered Loki alive, she told Odin their adopted son was planning something on Earth involving the Tesseract. Knowing the Tesseract could be used to quickly repair the Bifrost, Odin used Dark Energy to send Thor to Earth, but the process almost killed Odin. Loki subsequently attempted to conquer Earth and killed thousands of humans in the process, but was eventually defeated by Thor and the Avengers. After Thor brought Loki to Asgard for imprisonment, and returned the Tesseract to Asgard, Heimdall used it to rebuilt the Bifrost. This enabled Thor and Asgardian forces to restore peace in the Nine Realms while Odin recovered. Thor: The Dark World (Film) As Asgard celebrated peace across the Nine Realms, Odin took a melancholy Thor aside and, knowing he still pined for the human Jane Foster, recommended Thor take an Asgardian lover, heavily insinuating it be Sif. When Thor did not respond favorably, Odin directed Thor to at least celebrate his recent victories. When Foster inadvertently became host for the ancient Aether energy, Thor brought her to Asgard. Initially upset by Thor bringing her there, Odin recognized the Aether and told its history as a weapon of the Dark Elves in millennia past until it was believed destroyed by Odin's father Bor. When the Dark Elves attacked Asgard to reclaim the Aether, Foster was protected by Odin's wife Frigga, but Frigga was killed while doing so. In his grief, Odin ordered the Bifrost closed and refused to listen to Thor's alternate plan to take Foster away from Asgard and destroy the Aether; Odin declared war against the Dark Elves and their leader, Malekith. Needing his help to leave Asgard, Thor freed Loki and left Asgard with Foster, disobeying Odin. When Odin learned of this, he ordered his guards to stop Thor at any cost. Later, Odin listened to a guard report he found Loki dead on Svartalfheim, unaware the guard was secretly Loki in disguise. When Thor returned to Asgard to report his defeat of Malekith, he remained ignorant that he was actually reporting to Loki, who had magically disguised himself as Odin and claimed the throne; Odin's whereabouts remain unrevealed. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Gungnir | Notes = * Portrayed by }}